


i will not kiss you (please kiss me)

by rollingmelon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hospital, Kinda rushed this, Light Angst, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Only if you squint - Freeform, Please Forgive me, and if you squint there's kiho, but idc, just minhyuk being his dramatic self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingmelon/pseuds/rollingmelon
Summary: It's been hours since Hyunwoo was admitted to the hospital.





	

It’s been hours since Hyunwoo was admitted into the hospital. Minhyuk kept on pacing back and forth, feeling restless. He almost had a heart attack when their leader fell down during their practice. Lucky their manager was nearby, and brought Hyunwoo into the closest hospital as soon as the he saw him.

 

_‘What just happened ?’_

_‘Hyunwoo is okay right ?’_

_‘He rarely got sick.’_

_‘I bet it’s nothing much right ?’_

 

Minhyuk tried to distract himself by listening to random music from his iPod. It worked, not for long because his brain started to put together every possible scenario. And most of them were not a pretty one. He shook his head and sat down, waiting for some news from their manager. He wanted to come along at first, but Hoseok made him stay because apparently, ‘You will make the nurse unable to check Hyunwoo’ as he said earlier. So he found himself fiddling with his iPod, along with their two rappers and youngest vocalist.

 

“Hyung, you need to calm down.”

 

Changkyun’s voice pulled him back to reality, thankfully. He stared at Minhyuk with a concerned look on his face. The eldest in the room turned towards the youngest, dazed at the look Changkyun gave him. Changkyun’s expression made him calm down slightly. His lips curved up into a soft smile.

 

“I am calm Changkyun-ah, just… can’t stay still.”

 

“Sit down then.”

 

Hyungwon voice joined them, the tallest rubbed his eyes sleepily. Seemed like he just woke up from his short nap. Jooheon nodded, agreeing with Hyungwon’s words. Minhyuk huffed, finally going to the side and sat down along with the rest of them.

 

“Why are they taking so long…”

 

Changkyun shrugged, “Maybe the hospital is packed, or maybe traffic. Who knows ?”

 

Feeling tired, Minhyuk leaned onto the wall. He opened his iPod and picked a random song to play, putting in on loop. Soft melody started to fill his head, helping him to calm down. The young man let soft sigh escape his lips. He couldn’t help it, Hyunwoo was not one to fall sick easily. And when their leader suddenly fell down with a loud thud, he swore time stood still for a moment there. He felt guilty when he did nothing to help him. He stood there watching the second eldest caught Hyunwoo. He stood there watching their main vocalist call their manager. He _stood_ there.

 

Minhyuk pulled his knees close to his chest. His bottom lips between his teeth, quivering. Why did he froze when Hyunwoo fell ? Why didn’t do anything to help ? Tears started forming on the corner of his eyes. He hugged his legs closer. The song didn’t help him to brush off the negative thinking he had, but it did help him to calm down. Without realizing, his lids started to flutter down. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his eyes close.

 

\-----

 

Time passed, and Minhyuk fell asleep hugging his knees. His breathing soft as if he had no worry left. It didn’t last though, Minhyuk was jolted up by a loud shouting from his side. It was Hyungwon.

 

“What do you mean he’s in ICU ?”

 

“Hyungwonnie ?”

 

Minhyuk sounded hoarse, probably because he just woke up. The lanky male turned to face him, phone on his hand. His expression was not good, and made Minhyuk’s heart clench. Jooheon was on Hyungwon’s side, also having the same expression. Their youngest was pacing back and forth on the other side. Minhyuk slowly rose up, voice heavy.

 

“What happened ?”

 

Hyungwon stared at him, somehow a pity was written on his face. Without any word he handed the phone to Minhyuk. He took it, hands shaking even though he had no idea what happened. Lips parted to talk, but he suddenly forgot what words were when the voice in the other line hit him.

 

_“Hyunwoo might not make it.”_

 

He had no idea whose voice was that. Probably Kihyun, probably Hoseok. But the only thing he did was drop the phone. He started shaking uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks. The world suddenly vanished from Minhyuk’s mind. He sobbed as he fell down to his knees.

 

“W-what did you mean ?”

 

“Where- where’s Hyunwoo ?”

 

The three other froze, having no idea how to calm him down. The phone call also froze, despite the noises from the background. Minhyuk cried, hard. He slumped down further, unable to stop his tears. He was ready to bail his heart out when he felt someone shaking his body.

 

\-----

  
  
“-ng… Hyung.. Hyung !!”

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ?!”

 

Minhyuk screamed, making Jooheon fell back on his bottom. Poor boy, his eyes widened in shock. He only wanted to wake his hyung up. Minhyuk looked around, his breathing still uneven. His cheeks was wet with tears and earphone cord was stuck (barely) on his ears. He could hear the familiar soft melody playing. He finally realized three pair of eyes staring at him in confusion. Jooheon slowly rose up, facing Minhyuk again.

 

“Hyung, are you okay ?”

  
  
“W-what ? Never mind that ! Hyunwoo, we need-- _I_ need to see Hyunwoo now !”

 

“Wha-..”

 

“There’s no time !!” Minhyuk pleaded, his eyes once again tearing up.

 

\-----

 

“... so you thought i was dying because apparently, Hoseok forgot to update you guys with my condition ?”

 

Red hues filled up Minhyuk’s face as he puffed up his cheeks. After demanding their other manager to take him to the hospital, he was greeted by a smiling Hoseok, enjoying his canned coffee, and laughing Kihyun on his side. The two was sitting on the lobby, chatting away. It turned out Hoseok forgot to call them and Minhyuk fell asleep listening to cancer, making him had the dramatic dream of his life.

 

“But i was so worried.” He murmured.

 

Hyunwoo’s laughter echoed in the room, making Minhyuk’s face turn into a darker shade of red. He ruffled the auburn flock.

 

“..iss me.” Minhyuk mumbled.

 

“Hmm ?”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Hyunwoo chuckled softly, “I will not. Don’t want my sweet pup catching my cold.”

 

Minhyuk pouted.

 

(In the end Minhyuk pounced him, getting the kiss he wanted. Hyunwoo only sighed in defeat, letting his pup smother him in love.)

**Author's Note:**

> I is not sorry for this story (jk i am very sorry). I somehow couldn't help myself after listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yw6i1SAHetc) on loop. And this fic was born. And because i don't have the heart to make Minhyuk cry, i did not end this fic in a bad way so... yeah-
> 
> For the Hospital box in MX Bingo ~


End file.
